<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Funeral To Remember by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184223">A Funeral To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George had come into clear view, looking into the pale, drained, tear-stained face of Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Funeral To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after the dark clothed endless Weasley Clan had left, after a George had taken all the fire whiskey from the reception, after Percy had actually cried, after Ron had given Harry countless bone-crushing hugs -if only to hide his red eyes, even after all that, sobbing could still be heard up at the graveyard. George say sobering up, behind a tree. He was the only one there to hear it. <br/>“Weasley-“ the voice at the grave broke. George peered round the tree trunk. Inching closer glimpsing white blonde disheveled hair.<br/>“I don’t really know why I came- it, it just-“ the speaker took a deep shaky breath “Weas-Fred...if you’re out there- anywhere- I am so, so sorry. I wasn’t ready for this. I wasn’t ready for any of you to die. I wasn’t ready to rip people from their families.”<br/>George had come into clear view, looking into the pale, drained, tear-stained face of Draco Malfoy. The words came before he could think them through. <br/>“Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?” Draco’s head snapped up he scrambled a few steps back hastily. “Weasley.” <br/>Draco threw a wary look back to the grave, did George hear that?<br/>Silence say uncomfortably: Draco broke it, George had been pacing slowly closer and it unnerved him- “Look-“ he said quickly “I’m sorry I shouldn’t of come, I just, it’s all so real to me, seeing him, seeing you. I’m sorry Weasley. George. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of come, I’ll go-“<br/>“Malfoy...” his voice went up an octave,” than-thank you,” he repeated himself, “Thank you Draco,”<br/>“Yes, of course George I-“ he gathered himself. They were both still streaming silent tears.<br/>“I’m sorry.”<br/>Grey eyes met soft brown ones, for a second, two worlds becoming equal. With that Draco Malfoy turned on his heal and left. Neither spoke of the event ever again, neither had too. Fred knew, he was smiling and giggling at Malfoy’s tears probably, and that’s all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>